epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Iamthelegion/Phlannel Boxingday vs The Doctor, James Bond, Firestorm, Deadpool and Light Yagami
I'm changing characters to Azrael, because Phlannel is obscurer. So here are all the (unposted, digitally written) verses I have written so far, since I wrote them so I want to get them out. Legit af connection tho Bond: The name is Phlannel Boxingday, James Bond I was watching from my cloud, and you're so blonde You think you can win a fight against me? You'll be left with the agony of defeat Call me Popeye, because I am what I am James You don't have more than six movies with the actor the same I watch the events of the world, call me the Observer And I truly sense you have a lot of nerve, sir This British twat of a spy has been shamed fully In the words of a true Englishman: Bully Doctor: Nice Bowtie sir, I must start by admitting the truth Now I'll verbally hit you harder than Babe Ruth Send you regenerations ahead, and back to Tennant But I might spare you if you are repentant However that's not likely, so I'll eviscerate you But as to your attire, I still give credit where it is due I hunt creatures with more contents than your TARDIS With a thousand years experience, you should know not to start this This battle may be being fought beyond space and time But I advise that you Don't Blink, take a Deep Breath and rhyme Raven: Hello there bird lady, I've got some advice I can take you down gently, don't think twice Because I'm Phlannel, a proud Boxingday fellow And my raps have been proclaimed as swell, oh Are you one of those people who think I'm Bubblegum Because they enrage, they're just so dumb Got my mustache, better than Stalin's I'll abuse you more than your father did, darling You have no Lemonhope of winning this battle And the magnitude of my victory will make minds rattle Firestorm: I dare you to transmute this, you Ghost Rider wannabe The truth is, your about as threatening as Bwana Beast I thought I was obscure, but I'm facing off against Firestorm The reality being that I'll leave you wartorn I shall disconnect you from your other self and beat you botht The battle shall progress to me making you toast I am actually surprised you showed up to your defeat The fact of the matter is, there's a reason I leave you dead on your feet I'm a doer, not a listener, so make your rapping quick The best part will come with next verse's trick Deadpool: Hey there, I hear you're the merc with a mouth Well I'm the best darn bounter hunter in the south So many ways for me to win this battle Wade Ask little Lemonhope, you're getting played This is more sour than Lemongrab politics You against the Presidents was totally ridick This is a Boxingday, the kind with fists You may have beat Lincoln, but you missed The foe you were facing in all out rap war Face it Fourth-Wall, I left you plain floored Light: What's that in the distance, do I see a Light Ah yes it's Kira, this should be a fun fight Have to break your fingers so you don't write about me in your diary That'd be fatal, instead I'll send you packing to a priory You may have outmatched L, but I'm more of a threat I'll send you to hell, and I won't even break a sweat Luckily I came prepared if you take out your journal Send it into flames faster than you can write L At the end of this, you'll be righting Light Yagami And I'll take the page and use it for some origami Outro: My second verse for Raven and my first for George Bush are on paper, so I'll update this later, if you want me to Should I post 2nd Raven verse and George Bush verse? Yes No Category:Blog posts